


The Supernatural Parody

by liane1787



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Hillywood Show (Web Series)
Genre: Because it's funny and I'm ridiculously over-tired, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Supernatural Parody by the Hillywood Show, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liane1787/pseuds/liane1787
Summary: Sam and Dean thought that finding out that a prophet was writing books about them was bad. Then it got worse when they found out about fanfiction. Then it kept getting worse as they found out that there was an actual show based on their lives. Clearly that was the worst it could get…right?





	The Supernatural Parody

**Author's Note:**

> This one popped into my head mostly because I am _in love_ with the Hillywood Show Supernatural Parody and I thought “how hilarious would Sam and Dean’s reactions be if they saw this?”. In this story, the TV show Supernatural/Jared and Jensen timeline exists in the same universe as the “real” Supernatural/Sam and Dean timeline. Don’t ask me how that’s possible. Just accept it. XD
> 
> Also, my 4 year old is also just as obsessed with the parody as I am. He loves to dance along with all the actors/actresses and copy their movements. It's absolutely adorable! But after the 30 millionth time of "Mommy? We watch Shake, Shake, Shake?" your brain starts going to mush and ridiculous things like this come out.

If you haven't yet seen the Supernatural Parody by the Hillywood Show, a) this ridiculousness is going to make even less sense than it already does, and b) you're seriously missing out. Go. Watch [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCZy8cAgBlM) . Enjoy!!!

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh my god!” Sam’s shout echoed throughout the bunker. “What is…This is…What the _hell_?!”

 

Dean raced down the hall, gun already in hand. He had no idea what Sam was freaking out about, but if it was strong enough to get through the bunker’s warding, it must be bad. He skidded to a stop in the library and quickly scanned his surroundings for any threat. As far as he could tell, there was nothing here, though. In fact, all he could see was Sam staring in horror at his laptop.

 

“Sammy?” Dean snapped, maybe a bit sharper than he needed to. “What is it? What’s here?”

 

“Here?” Sam tore his gaze away from his computer with what looked like monumental effort. “What?”

 

“You were yelling,” Dean tried to keep his voice level, but this was getting irritating. And wait just a second. Was that…Taylor Swift Sam was listening to? Not that he would know a Taylor Swift song when he heard it, of course. The song had just happened to come on the radio a while back and he hadn’t been able to turn it off right away because he’d been busy at the moment. Okay, and maybe it had been a little catchy. But that didn’t mean he’d liked it or anything!

 

“Oh,” Sam’s eyes drifted back to the video playing on his laptop, and he wished for about the millionth time that he’d just hit the delete button when he’d seen the link in that email from Becky. He hit the pause button and looked nervously over to his brother. “Um, so you remember how freaked out we were when we found out that Chuck was writing the Supernatural books?”

 

“Yeah. And?”

 

“And then how weird it was when we found those fan fiction stories?”

 

“Ugh. Yeah. And?”

 

“And then how freaked out we were when we found out that they were making a TV show based on the books?”

 

“With those guys who could practically be our twins. The ones we tried to hunt because we thought they were shapeshifters. Yeah,” Dean had no idea where Sam was going with this, but he didn’t like the direction the conversation was headed, which was making him snappish. “ _And_? Jesus Christ, Sam. I’m not a dentist but it feels like I’m pulling teeth trying to get a straight answer out of you right now. Spit it out, already!”

 

“Well, uh, there’s more.”

 

“More?” Dean shoved the gun back into the waistband of his jeans and raced across the library to look at Sam’s computer over his shoulder. “Supernatural Parody by the Hillywood Show,” he read. “What the hell?”

 

“Last time we saw Becky, I gave her my email address,” Sam admitted. “She’s read all the books, and she watches the show, and you know there’s been a couple of times she’s brought something up that we forgot about. Things that have been helpful. This is the first I’ve heard from her since I gave her the address, so I thought it might be something important. Apparently she thought we’d ‘get a kick out of this totally awesome video’, as she put it.”

 

“Yeah. Awesome. I’m sure,” Dean said dryly. “Did you really have to start yelling like there was something chasing you, though? Scared the hell out of me, man.”

 

“You tell me,” Sam cringed as he backed the video up to the beginning and started it again.

 

Dean frowned as the upbeat music started to play, although he had to admit he was a tad impressed at how good a job they’d done of replicating his room in the bunker. That is, right up until the camera panned over to show someone he knew was supposed to be him sitting up against the bed, a fake Mark of Cain painted on their arm.

 

“Is that a girl?” he asked weakly. “Sam, is that a girl? That’s a girl. Oh my god, why did they turn me into a girl?! _Don’t you dare answer that, Sam!_ ”

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Sam lied, putting his hands up defensively. “If it makes you feel better, Cass is a girl too.”

 

“It doesn’t!” Dean didn’t seem to realize that he was yelling. “Oh, come on! How come you get to be a dude? Wait a second…is that Kevin?”

 

“I think so,” Sam answered. “The guy who plays him on the show, anyway.”

 

Except that Dean was back to not listening to him because he was staring, wide-eyed at the sight of “Dean” dancing around on screen with angels, demons, “Cass”, and someone he was pretty sure was supposed to be Crowley. All while lip-synching to a Mark of Cain themed version of a Taylor Swift song.

 

“This is about as far as I made it before you came running in,” Sam explained, barely holding back a laugh as the on-screen version of Dean started bouncing around with a burger and what was probably a rubber version of the First Blade.

 

Despite themselves, they both laughed when the girl playing Dean shot the finger at the guy playing Crowley.

 

“Man, I’ve wanted to do that for practically ever,” Dean snorted. Then his eyes narrowed as the video continued. “Why the hell is she climbing all over my car like that?!”

 

“One: that’s not your car. It’s a prop,” Sam rolled his eyes. “And two: I’m not telling you why because I really don’t think anyone would appreciate you tearing up to Canada to kill that Jensen guy.”

 

“What? Why? How do you know why? Maybe I should just on principle, if it’s that bad,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

 

“Whoa, hold on a second!” Sam paused the video and squinted at it. “Is that Chuck?”

 

“Pretending to be Cain,” Dean sighed, pretty sure he was past being shocked at _anything_ about this video at this point.

 

Less than thirty seconds later, he was proved wrong. Again.

 

“Gabriel?!” they both absolutely did _not_ shriek.

 

“And Cole,” Dean added a moment later.

 

God, it was like a train wreck. All he wanted to do was look away, but it was like his eyes were glued to the screen anyway.

 

 “Oh god…Samandriel,” Sam knew that the kid currently dancing around on screen wasn’t actually the angel they’d affectionately continued to refer to as ‘Alfie’, but the pang at seeing the identical image of the kind angel was still sharp.

 

“Henry?” both sets of eyebrows shot up at the sight of their grandfather waltzing around on screen.

 

“MOM?!”

 

“Dude, I think that might really be Chuck,” Dean practically pressed his nose right up against the screen. He pointed accusingly at the video. “Look at that look on his face! That’s gotta be the real him. Figures he couldn’t be bothered to show up for something like the Apocalypse, but he’ll go be in some video just to mock us.”

 

Sam was about to respond to that. He really was. But watching Lucifer bounce around holding his fingers up to the sides of his head like fake horns currently had him a bit speechless.

 

“ _There’s_ the real Cain,” Dean griped. “Hey, if these people could get that guy to dance around like an idiot, how come they didn’t get him to play Cain in the actual video?”

 

“Why are you asking me?” Sam snipped.

 

Neither of them really noticed much of a difference between fake Balthazar’s shenanigans on screen and real Balthazar’s shenanigans in real life. Goofing around like that was something they definitely could’ve seen real Balthazar doing.

 

“I’m not really sure I ever wanted to see Kevin wearing a belly shirt and fake hair,” Dean looked more than a little green at that sight. Personally, Sam had to agree.

 

“Dad?” neither of them was sure whether to laugh or be in complete horror of the fact that the young version of their father was currently flaunting his bare chest on a video that millions of people had apparently seen and liked.

 

But just a few seconds later, they were both howling and trying to keep from rolling out of their chairs.

 

“C-Cass is…is…” Dean gasped for air.

 

“Can you see him actually doing something like that?” Sam laughed. “Oh my god…that’s too much! I…”

 

A split second before it actually happened, something hit both of them at the same time. There had been a lot of familiar faces popping up on that screen, dancing like idiots. So, it stood to reason that…

 

“Oh god. Turn it off. Sammy, you gotta turn it off!” Dean begged as his mirror-image appeared.

 

“Why is my guy stripping?!” again, Sam absolutely did _not_ shriek.

 

“Alcohol,” screw the fact that it wasn’t even noon yet. Desperate times and all that, as far as Dean was concerned. “I don’t know about you, Sammy, but I’m planning on getting so drunk that hopefully in another hour or so this will all seem like some very weird, very made up nightmare.”

 

“I’m with you on that,” Sam slammed his laptop closed. “This definitely calls for booze.”

 

“And you’re damn well changing your email address!” Dean ordered. “I don’t care what Becky might know! Nothing is worth this!”

 

He stalked off in search of something strong to wipe the memory of all of this. And no, he absolutely was not humming that stupid, catchy song. It was just…stuck in his head a little. Yep, that was it. And an hour later, with most of a bottle of whiskey in him, he _definitely was not_ watching the video again and giggling like a goddamn girl at how hilarious it was the second time around. Or the third. Or…

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I don't mean any offense to the Hillywood Show or any of the actors or actresses in it. I _love_ the Supernatural Parody, I just couldn't help wondering how the "real" Sam and Dean would react to it. :D Hopefully I managed to make it funny and not offensive! Thanks for reading. Love y'all!  <3


End file.
